


Emotion

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood, Brother Complex, Dark!Hiro, Fear, Gore, Hamadacest - Freeform, Horror, Love, M/M, Scary, emotional complex, hidashi, kinda passed the yandere line, multiple personality, psychotic, psychotic!Hiro, scared, small amount of dialogue, tw-blood, tw-gore, tw-incest, yandere!hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“T-Tadashi…Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> GORE,BLOOD, MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNINGS! THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT I USUALLY WRITE, THIS IS QUITE DARK AND GORY, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> ***WARNING***

Hiro looked around at the blood pooling around him, his brother across the room staring at him, his eyes wide and full of fear. 

“T-Tadashi…Why are you looking at me like that?” The thirteen year old boy says in a soft and calm tone, acting as if he hadn’t just slit the throat of the professor who’d been keeping him back after class. The professor was a creep, and he had been hitting on Tadashi, but he was well respected and smart, why did Hiro kill him? Hiro looks at his older brother with a blank stare and a vacant look on his face, anger surfacing in his eyes as he smiles, the blood under his feet causing a sickening squishing noise to be made as the younger boy walks over to his brother,  “I love you Tadashi, he was scaring you, I needed to get rid of him.” Hiro says, possessiveness lacing into his voice, a warmth spreading throughout his body as he embraced his brother who was sitting on the floor with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Hiro’s knife falling from his hands onto the ground next to him covered in blood. He knew no one was coming and it was late, he could clean this mess up later. He brings his attention away from the small and slight details as he notices Tadashi shaking and hyperventilating, looking as if he’s about to puke all over himself.   He sighs and cups the older Hamada’s face in his hands and their lips connect, it was slow and haste, both boys melting into the kiss. Hiro was happy, he was happy, his eyes were closed and he knew that he’d done well, he’d kept his brother safe from harm the way he’s supposed too. He feels Tadashi pull away from him feverishly, and stand up running from the room, leaving the younger Hamada alone. “What did I do wrong, Nii-san?” Hiro whispers quietly to himself as he looks at the mess in front of him, and realises that he has blood splatters on his hands, clothes and a splatter on his face as well. He leaves the room, going in the opposite direction to his brother, dragging the body as well, he has a ditch dug at the back of the school for things like this, it's never happened before but he knew it might. He walks out the back, making sure no one can see him as he throws the now dead body into the ditch, letting out a grunt as he drops it, kicking dirt over it, just enough to cover it as he then covers the ditch with a thin layer of leaves, branches and grass and some other things that he found around the area. He walks back inside, dusting his hands off on his cargo shorts then walking into the bathrooms, seeing he has dried blood covering a portion of his face and even more on his arms and hands. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he turns on the tap and pulls his already rolled up hoodie and shirt sleeves further up and starts to clean himself off.

 

*******

 

Tadashi runs out of the building, feeling as if he’s going to be sick, and he is. He vomits right next to his scooter as he retches, he couldn’t believe what he’d just seen, what he’d seen his little brother, murder his professor in cold blood, and the look, the blank and vacant expression, the unusual anger that he'd seen in Hiro's eyes. He couldn’t forget about the kiss either, he had felt so safe with his little brother there, his lips were so chapped and soft, it was comforting and nice, Hiro was kind and gentle expressing as little words as possible to him, he didn't understand what had made Hiro do this though, he couldn't bring himself too. He pulls himself out of the memory as he throws his motorcycle helmet on his head, he needed to get away from here, get away from the monster that his brother had become, Hiro had changed or there was something wrong with his little brother, which he didn't want to believe, he didn't want to believe that his brother had something wrong with him mentally.  “Nii-san! Wait for me Nii-San!” He hears his little brother shout running down the steps of the university towards him, he wants to leave, run, leave the bike behind, he wasn’t sure if he could trust Hiro. He was scared though, scared of what would happen if he left his little brother, would he end up like that? Dead. He feels himself start to physically shake and his vision is clouded with black dots as the younger boy gets closer, he shakes himself out of it as he sits down on the front, taking a deep breath, controlling his breathing, it wasn’t long until they got home, he can wait until he got home then he could tell Aunt Cass. He can tell Hiro’s jumped onto the back of the motorcycle behind him, he tosses the extra helmet he has to the back of the bike and feels Hiro’s hands curl protectively around his waist as he starts driving towards the cafe, 

“Hey, Tadashi!” Hiro says, excited, slipping back into his old self, almost completely forgetting about the murder he'd committed less than an hour ago in front of Tadashi

“What is it Hiro?” Tadashi says, stopping his voice from quavering

“We should put rockets on the bike, it’d be so much faster for getting to school and then also outrunning the police when you come to get me from bot fighting!” The younger one starts, and Tadashi just tunes him out, knowing that Hiro probably wouldn't stop talking, after all his brother does love this kind've stuff. He lets his mind drift, wondering what he's going to tell Aunt Cass about Hiro.

 

*******

 

Hiro smiles at the fact that he’d managed to help his brother, he’d also managed to cleaned himself off pretty well, apart from some faint stains on his clothes, but no one would notice his clothing, there were still small crimson red specks on his hands, he hoped that Aunt Cass wouldn’t notice, but she’d understand that he was protecting Tadashi, right? He snuggles himself into his older brother’s neck for the last couple of minutes of the ride, he was tired. He feels the bike pull off and he gets off, walking into the shop, Aunt Cass walking down the stairs, 

“Where have you two been, I was so worried!” Their aunt says, running down to meet the two brothers, Hiro just smiles sheepishly, 

“I’m working on a project and exams are coming up, Tadashi was helping me.” The younger replies, Tadashi looks at their aunt in the eyes and gestures his head to behind the counter. Aunt Cass gives Tadashi a weird look, she doesn’t understand what he’s trying to do so she just shrugs it off. Tadashi finds his eyes meeting Hiro’s own and feels himself become flustered and scared,

“Nii-san, what were you doing?” The younger brother says, grabbing his older brother's hand, the two goinv upstairs, leaving their aunt to her own devices.

 

*******

 

“Nii-san you weren’t going to tell Cass, were you?” Hiro says in a smooth and calm tone, Tadashi just shakes his head rapidly, he wanted to live. “I don’t want to kill you Nii-San.”

“Y-You won’t have too.” Tadashi stutters, against the wall that his brother had managed to back him up against once they’d gotten upstairs to their room. Hiro looks up at his brother, that warm feeling of love and affection taking over again, making his legs feel like jelly, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to kill Tadashi, but if someone hurt Tadashi, **_His_** Tadashi, they were as good as dead. Tadashi pulls himself off of the wall and caresses the smaller brother’s cheek, both brothers lean into the kiss, Tadashi being slow and careful trying not to make Hiro feel small or afraid, he didn’t want Hiro feeling scared of himself, of what he’s done, Hiro kisses back tentatively, both of them being aware of the other and their surroundings until they pull away from each other, 

“T-Tadashi, You a..aren’t afraid of me?” The younger Hamada says, he knows he’s mentally unstable, he knows he isn’t a safe person. But what breaks the younger brother’s heart even more, was the silence that followed. He knows that the following silence means that his brother is afraid of him, afraid of who he is. He feels rage start to flow throughout his body, he feels tears start to fall down his cheeks as he grabs the knife from the backpack he’d dropped on the way in, still covered in that stupid old professor’s blood. If Tadashi didn’t accept him, didn’t love him for who he was, what he was, then who else would. 

 

Tadashi’s eyes widen as he sees the blood covered blade of the knife being slipped out from the backpack,

“I didn’t want to do this Nii-San.” The angered teen says, Tadashi’s heart’s beating faast, he feels adrenaline starting to flow throughout his body. He scrambles to get up but he’s straddled by his brother, a stabbing pain makes it’s way up his arm, he feels blood slowly trickle downwards, soaking his shirt and cardigan sleeves, the pain becoming more and more intense as the blade is pulled out, causing blood to pool all around the college student, he looks up and sees his brother with a calm and psychotic smile on his face, he feels the knife slowly protruding into his stomach, the blood slowly trickling out, this should've been a fatal blow, but Hiro had made sure to stab him so he was barely alive.,

“If you won’t love me, then I won’t let you love anyone else.” The younger Hamada says, malice lacing into his sentence, as he brings the knife out of his stomach, Tadashi now in full fled panic, everything becoming blurry, he feels a sharp pain come from his chest as he looks and sees his blood splattered younger brother carving into his chest, through his lungs and his ribs, he can feel the organs failing as he sees one last thing before one final shaky breath, he sees his brother’s hand dive into his stomach, he hears cracks and snaps, pain coming to him in intense blasts, he lets out a groan of pain which is all he can manage and he then sees his brother pull out his bloody, and still slowly beating heart. Then everything fades out to black and he starts to feel weightless, the pain slowly getting number and number over time until after what seems to be an hour, but in actuality was five minutes, he feels himself lose everything, his mind and emotions fading to nothing. 

 

*******

 

Hiro looks at the bloody heart of his brother in his hand, the beating coming to a standstill as his brother’s life fades away. He feels empty, as if he’s lost a part of himself, he hears Aunt Cass running up the stairs, he feels tears pooling in his eyes, a mixture of anger and sadness, what had he done? He’d killed his own brother. He grips the ends of his hair, the bloodied knife falling to the ground as Hiro lets out an anguished scream staring at the heart in the middle of the room, the image burning itself into his mind. He wanted to forget, forget it all happened, he sees Aunt Cass at the top of the stairs a terrified and vacant look on her face as she looks at her two nephews, one of them dead the other in the corner screaming and practically pulling his hair out with bloodied hands. She tries to make out what's going on as Hiro scrambles for the knife that’s around a meter in front of him, he didn’t want to do this in front of Cass, but he had to, he had to forget everything he had done, he didn’t want this life, so he positions the knife in the middle of his forehead, nerves, anger and sadness all combining into one tidal wave, he closes his eyes, and he plunges the knife through his head, the last thing he sees is Tadashi’s heart, as dark splotches cover his eyes and blood slowly pours down onto his head, the pain of the knife slowly dwindling to nothing as darkness consumes him.

**Author's Note:**

> It originally was not going to end the way it did, I swear, but I just wrote it without thinking and I liked it. I'm sorry guys, but I hope you enjoyed and I know this passed yandere line a lil (maybe more than that) but at least it was fun to write!


End file.
